


With or Without You

by WalkingClown



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance, royed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingClown/pseuds/WalkingClown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since the Promised Day, and Edward Elric has come back to Central with a very unusual surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking your time to read this! This is my first chapter long story. Anyway, this story is based on Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, after the Promised Day. Ed has both arms and Al has his whole body.

Ed took a sip of his coffee before checking the time on his watch. _5:53... he'll be here soon_ , he thought. He set his coffee down on the table in front of him and began to look out the nearby window of the local cafe, eyes searching for the man he needed to see. He began to feel nervous. _How is he going to react?_ he thought. _What if... what if he's disgusted...?_

His thoughts faded away when he saw a familiar blue walking towards the cafe. He looked up, Ed's gold meeting his dark blue eyes. He swallowed. "It's now or never..." he muttered. He stood up to great the military man as we walked through the doors. Once the man was in front of him, Ed spoke. "It's good to see you again... General."  
_________________________________________________

Roy stretched his arms over his head while he let out a loud yawn. He looked over at the clock hanging on the wall in front of him. It read 3:26. _At the rate I'm at, I'll be out of here by 6_ , he thought. _Maybe 5, if I decide to take a few papers home._ His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He stood up. "Come in." he said, in his comanding voice.

The door opened, and in walked Hawkeye. "Sir," she said, saluting, "I have more papers in need of your signature."

Roy groaned, looking at the large folder tucked in her arms, and waved her salute down. Hawkeye let out a small smile, letting her arm fall to her side. "We all know how much you hate paper work, but I have some news that may or may not put you in a better mood." She said.

"Oh yeah? And whats that?" Roy asked, sitting back down.

"Edward Elric is back in town." She told him.

Roy's eyes widen slightly. Ed left a few weeks after the Promised Day to take care of Alphonse. It's been two years since he came back to Central... At least, that's what his team believes. Nobody knew about him and Roy's... meeting, he called it... about a month ago at bar, not to far from Madame Christmas'. That was a meeting Roy would surly never forget...

"Is he now?" Roy asked, sounding curious.

"Yes, sir. He actually called earlier today to arrange a meeting with you. He wants to have lunch at a local cafe, Blue Sring Cafe, I believe it was called." Said Hawkeye.

"And when did he want me there?" He asked.

"I told him 6. I figured you'd be done by then." She replied, then chuckled. "He finally comes back after so long, and you're the first person he wants to see? I feel like I'm missing something."

Roy smirked. "Trust me, whatever his reason may be, it's not a good thing." He told her. "If that's all, you are dismissed. Thank you for the message."

"Yes, Sir." She said, then left.

Roy stared at the door. _He wants to see me, huh? This must be about that night we shared..._ he frowned. _I'm pretty sure we agreed to call it a one night stand, and leave it at that. We also agreed not to bring it up again._ He thought. He went back to his papers. Maybe it's not about that, maybe it's something else entirely. Nothings predictable with Ed.

A few hours passed, and before he knew it, it was 5:45. Roy stood up stretched his arms, figuring it'd be best to leave now if he didn't want to make Ed wait. He grabbed the last, and unfinished, folder from his desk and left.

The streets weren't crowded, making the drive there faster and easier. When the cafe was in view, he parked his car on the side of the road. The cafe was just a few feet away from him when his eyes caught a familiar blond sitting by the window, looking right at him. He really has grown... he thought, looking over the 18 year olds outfit. His hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and he had on a black vest over a white long sleeved dress shirt, and black trousers with black dress shoes. Hanging on the chair next to him was what looked to be a brown coat.

He walked into cafe, and began taking steps towards Edward. Ed stood up. He stopped once he was in a comfortable talking distance from him. "It's good to see you again... General." Ed spoke.

"Same to you, Edward. It's been awhile." Roy replied.

Ed nodded. "Please, sit down." He said, gesturing towards the seat in front of him, nearest to Roy. Roy set his folder down while taking a seat, and Ed followed.

"What is it you needed to see me about?" Roy asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Well, um..." Ed started, looking down at his hands. Roy had never seen Ed act so nervous around him. "It's about... that night... about a month ago," he started, but Roy cut him off.

"I thought we agreed to leave it alone?" He frowned, not ready to have this conversation again. The morning they work up to each other was full of questions Roy couldn't answer. "It was a one night stand, we were both drunk off our asses and-"

Ed cut him off. "Mustang," he said, "I know we agreed to leave it alone, but there is something you need to know about what happened that night that I can't hide from you." He said.

Roy was surprised at Ed's tone. It was serious, with a hint of nervousness and regret. "Then go ahead a tell me." He said.

Ed took a deep breath, and then slowly let it out. "Mustang," he said, "you may not believe me, but hear me out okay?" he asked. Roy nodded. "Mustang..." he said again, "... I'm pregnant." 


	2. Chapter 2

Roy's eyes widen slightly, then he raised an eyebrow. "You're... pregnant?" he said, not really a question. Roy's voice told Edward that he didn't believe him. Ed simply nodded. "You don't believe me, do you?" Ed asked.

"Of course I don't." Roy replied. "This is ridiculous. Here I thought it was something important, and you say this? I'm pretty sure guys can't get pregnant, and from what I saw," -here Ed's face reddened- "you're no girl. I thought you'd grown more mature by now, Fullmetal."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Okay, for one, it's not 'Fullmetal' anymore. I left that behind, remember? And two, I really am pregnant. Yeah I'm a guy, but you know as well as I do that nothing is impossible. If you would just let me explain how this happened-"

"I think I know how this happened, Ed." Roy stated seriously, inturrupting him.

Ed's face was red from embarrassment. "That's not what I ment, you bastard!" He said, his voice raising. Roy smirked, then after Ed calmed down, he got serious again, "So explain to me how you could possibly be pregnant." He said.

Ed looked up at him and straigtned in his seat, then looked down again. Ed spoke, "It happened when I got my brother's body back. When I came for my brother, I had to give up my alchemy, but that wasn't the only thing. He, truth, felt that wasn't enough and well... gave me things that a man shouldn't have. You see, someone I know tried to do what I did, bring the dead back to life. She tried to bring back her child. As you know, there is a price, and she had to give up a part of her insides, so she'd never be able to have a baby again. Well, I kinda... gained those organs... and eggs.. Though, I still have my... you know." This was incredibly embarrassing to Ed, having to explain things to this bastard, when not even his brother knows.

Ed looked up at Mustang, who looked at Ed with a blank face. Ed spoke again. "I brought papers with me from my doctor down in Resembool to prove I'm pregnant, if you still don't believe me." He said, gesturing down to the small brown suit case that sat by his jacket.

Roy nodded.

Ed bent down, a little annoyed he hasn't said anything, and opened the suit case. He grabbed the papers out of the case. "Here." He said, as he reached across the table to hand Roy the papers. Roy took them and carefully looked over and read each paper. Ed watched as Roy flipped through, seeing his expressions changing every few seconds. It was after about 10 minutes of reading and re-reading before Roy finally spoke again.

Roy looked at Ed. "So you really are pregnant?" he asked. Ed nodded. Roy sat the papers down, then grabbed his head with both hands, leaning his elbows on the table. He face showing an expression of worry and disbelief. Not disbelief of Ed being pregnant, but disbelief of the fact that he knocked someone up. He'll have child. He'll be a father. "Are you okay?" Ed asked, concerned. Roy looked up at him.

"Yeah, it's just... you're pregnant. I got you pregnant. There is a baby in your stomach. I'm going to be a father..." Roy said. He didn't think he could handle a kid, not yet. Not before he was married, or reached his goals. Not with _Edward Elric_. It's not that he hates the him, he never did, but it's not like they get along all that great either. Who knows how this would turn out.

Ed watched as Roy's expressions changed. Roy was worried, and scared, from what it looked like. "Mustang," he said, Roy looked up at Ed when hearing his name, "you don't have to be involved. I can do this on my own. This isn't you fault. Fuck, how could you have known this could happen? It's my own fault, and if you don't want anything to do with me or the baby, then I'll leave. I just thought it'd be fair for you to have the option, but no matter what, I am going to raise this baby, with or without you."

In all honesty, Ed seriously considered not telling Mustang, he didn't want to burden him, and he didn't want to get into what happened with truth, but after thinking it over, it just didn't feel right doing this without his knowledge, and honestly, he didn't know if he could really do this alone, but he wasn't going to force Mustang into anything. He has so many important goals he needs to focus on, like becoming Furher, and even though Ed hates the man, he does want to see him succeed.

"With." Roy said, breaking Ed out of his thoughts. Ed looked at him. "With?" he repeated.

"You're going to raise this baby with me, not without." Roy told him. Ed's eyes widen, and he was about to say somthing, but Roy held up his hand to stop him. "Before you say anything, this is my fault just as much as yours. I should've been more careful. We both got drunk, and this is the result, therefore it's my fault too. I can't let you do this alone. It's not fair to you or the kid." He said, putting his hand down.

Ed stared at him. "But... what if it gets in the way of your life?" he asked.

"It won't. It will get in the way, however, if you don't let me, cause then I'll just be filled with regret. It's my kid too, you know." Roy said.

Edward put his head down. "Alright." He said.

There was a silence, but it wasn't neccecarily awkward. "Off topic," Roy began, trying to lighten the mood, "it seems you've finally grown an inch or two since I last saw you."

Ed's eyes narrowed. "Ha ha, very funny." Ed said, gritting his teeth. "Asshole." He muttered. Roy was surprised when there was no outbreak, like he expected. Ed really had grown, it seemed. "What about you? Does hawkeye still have to point a gun at your head to get you to simply write your name?" Ed said.

Roy frowned. "Paperwork is more than just writing my name, you know."

Ed smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

They bickered back and forth for about half an hour until Ed finally decided it was time for him to leave. He had yet to check into his hotel room, and it looked as if he'd be staying in Central longer then he planned, so he'd need to try and book the room for a few more months or so. _When does the baby come? 9 months, I think the doctor said,_  he thought.

"Want a ride to the hotel?" Mustang asked. Ed nodded.

They left the cafe and got into the car, Ed sat in the passenger seat. They drove in a comfortable silence to the hotel. Once there, Ed unbuckled, but before he opened his door, Roy made an offer. "Don't worry about booking extra nights. I have a spare room in my house you can take, if you choose."

Ed looked surprise. "And why the hell would I want to live with you? It's bad enough we breathe the same air." He joked.

"I'd just figure it'd be easier, with the baby and all. If something happens, good or bad, I can be with you through it."

Ed looked down at his hands. "Are you sure? What about all your dates? How would they react to a pregnant roomy." He teased.

"I don't normally bring women to my home. Not unless I'm serious about them, which rarely happens." Roy told him.

Ed let out a desending whistle. "Only into one night stands, huh?"

Roy didn't answer.

Ed spoke, "Even so, I don't know if you'd be able to handle me."

"I don't know. You aren't the same brat you were 2 years ago." Roy said, then he got serious. "Look, I'm not asking for a decision this instant. Take a few days to think about it."

Ed nodded. "Okay," he said, "I will." He grapped his suitcase from the floor by his feet, then opened the car door and hopped out, but before he closed the door, he said thank you to Mustang. To which he replied and nodded a 'welcome'. Ed watched the car leave, thinking about his offer, then walked into the hotel once it was out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

After checking in with the front desk, Ed walked the halls down to room 119. He booked an extra 4 days, giving him enough time to decide if he wanted to move in with Mustang or not. Today has been a long day, so he decided not to think too much about it tonight, and instead get some sleep. He stopped infront of his room, then unlocked the door. Once he got in, he sat his bag down, and flopped on the bed. He looked at the clock, which read 8:05 pm. He was going to call Alphonse after his talk, to let him know he was here, but decided to do that tomorrow morning instead. He closed his eyes, and within an half hour, he was fast asleep.

_______________________________________________

Roy parked his car in the driveway, then reached towards the back seat to pull out the paper work he failed to finish. With the folder tucked in between his arm and hip, he walked towards the front door, unlocking it, and going inside. His house was small, but fancy too. When you walk through the door, theres the living room. A couch in the middle of the room, with a small table in front. A full book case sat against the wall behind the couch. A fire place was a few feet from the side of the door to Roy's right, and next to that, a double window. He had a staircase next to the room, leading to his bedrooms and bathrooms, and library. He had two bathrooms, and two bedrooms, though one of those rooms is a guest room. Then across from the living room was the kitchen.

Roy sat his his papers on the table, then went into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet above the counter, and pulled out a glass and a bottle of scotch. He poored himself a drink then put the bottle up. After getting ice out of the fridge, putting it in the drink, he walked back into the living and sat on the couch. He stared at nothing, and took a sip. His thoughts were occupied with everything that happened that day. Thoughts filled with Ed. He still couldn't believe he got that brat pregnant, but as Ed said, nothings impossible, expecially when it comes to him and his brother.

Roy thought about his offer to Edward before he left. The words came out before he could stop them. Having Ed here would most likely cause problems for sure, fights probably every hour, but Roy thought about the baby. Yes, if he could, he would have preferred to avoid getting Ed pregnant, of course he would, but that's not the reality of what happened. He wants to be there for the baby. Him and Ed may not get along, but that doesn't mean Roy hates him, he never did. He watched the boy grow up, and even fought along side him. They had a long history together, and although the brat can get on his nerves from time to time, and despite the fact that they used each other for their own goals, Mustang does care about the boy, and he did want to see him and his brother succeed in getting their bodies back.

He put his glass down then began his paper work. He finished around midnight, falling asleep on the couch.

_______________________________________

The sun eventually rose, and shined directly into Ed's face. Ed's eyes began to open, but snapped shut again when they came in contact with the light. Ed slowly sat up and streched his arms over his head, eyes still closed. He yawned, then put his arms down, eyes finally opening. He looked over at the clock on the desk by his bed. It read 8:02 am.

After getting out of bed, he took a shower, then changed into clean clothes. He let his hair hang loose while running a towel through it, to dry it off. When he felt it was fine, he hung the towel on a bar over the toilet, then put his hair into a high ponytail. He felt he was too old to be doing his signature braid.

He walked out of the bathroom and decided it was time to call Alphonse.

He picked up the phone that was lying on top of his desk, next to the clock, and pressed in the number to the Rockbells. It rang 4 times before someone picked up.

"Hello! Rockbell automail services. How may we help you?" It was Alphonse's voice.

"They got you answering the phones now, Al?" Ed replied with a grin.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed. "What took you so long to call? How's Central?"

"Sorry, ran into someone yesterday, and caught up on old times." Ed lied. He has yet to tell Alphonse he's pregnant, or that he's even capable of being pregnant. "Everything's fine."

"That's good." Al said. "Who did you run into?"

Ed shrugged his shouders, despite the fact Al couldn't see him. "Just a good for nothing General. Nobody important." Ed said, putting one hand in his pocket.

"You saw Mustang?" Al asked. "How is he?"

Ed sighed. "That bastard is the same as always... What about you? How's Winry and the old hag?"

Alphonse sighed as well. "Really, you should have more respect for your elders, brother. We are all doing fine. I don't know if I'll be here for long, though."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ed.

"I'm thinking about doing some traveling again, maybe taking a visit to Xing..." Al said, voice getting softer.

"You just want to see May." Ed teased.

"S-shut up! That's not the only reason!" Al said, his voice filled his the same embarrassment showed on his face. He could hear the smirk in Ed's voice when he said-

"Yeah, whatever you say, little brother."

Al frowned. "Well about about you and Winry?" he asked.

Ed's eyes widened slightly out of confusion. "What about her?"

"Don't play dumb, we all know your feelings about her, even she does." Al teased.

"You can think all you want, Al." Ed said.

Alphonse hummed. "Hey brother, finally going to tell me why you're in Central?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I told you, there are some books and things here I need for research. Nothing big." Ed told him, but Alphonse couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong, but decided not to press matters. Alphonse replied with a simple 'okay' and a 'good luck with your studies'.

"I'll call you later tonight." Ed said, feeling the conversastion was over.

"Alright. Goodbye, brother. Don't do anything stupid." Al replied.

"Right, right." Ed chuckled. "Bye, Alphonse." Ed hung up the phone after Al said one last goodbye.

Ed frowned, thinking about what Alphonse said, about him having feeling things for Winry. He would always tease him about her, convinced he has feelings for her. The thing is though, Ed could never see her in that way. Winry was like a little sister to Ed, but Al would never believe him when Ed tried to tell him that. Ed gave up eventually, and let Al think what he wanted. He just wasn't ready to admit to be being gay. He could barely admit that to himself.

Growing up, he never had time for love or romance, he was so preoccupied with getting him and Al's body back to normal, so things like that never bothered him, but now that that chapter of his life has ended, he begun to see the world in different ways. He begun to see people in different ways. He never felt attracted to girls, but with men, it was different. He never told Alphonse about his sexual preferences because he was scared of how he would react. He hasn't told anybody yet. Mustang might have a clue because of that one night, but they were drunk, and he seriously doubted Mustang would go through with having sex with him if he were sober. He decided to just keep it a secret for now.

He looked out the window, then decided to go to the library to do some "research."

__________________________________________

Roy awoke to a knock at his door. He stretched, then realized he was on the couch. Confusion was set on his face. The knock came again.

"Mustang!" he heard. "You ready yet? I've been waiting out here for almost an hour." It was Havoc's voice. Roy turned to look at the grandfather clock that sat next to the fireplace. The time read 10:30 am. "Shit." he said. He needs to be in the office in 30 min. "Give me 10 minutes!" he yelled out, loud enough for Havoc to hear him.

He put all the papers into the folder, then rushed to take a shower. Once he dryed off, he put his uniform on and headed down stairs. The clock read 10:50. "Fuck." he said. He grapped the folder, then headed outside, where Havoc was waiting in the car. He opened the back door and hopped in. Havoc began driving, while saying, "'Bout time, cheif. You realize how late you and I are going to be? Hawkeye's going to be pissed."

Roy inwardly groaned. "I realize that." he said.

"What's with you?" Havoc asked. "You're never this late, usually."

"Let's just say I had a long day yesterday. It was full of surprises." he said.

"Suprises huh? What kind of surprises?" Havoc asked.

"Just some old faces." He replied, leaving it at that. Havoc nodded, not sure about who he was talking about, and focused on his driving. The car ride was silent the rest of the way there.

When they both entered the office, they were greeted with a glaring blonde. "Where the hell have you two been?" Asked Hawkeye.

Havoc held his hands up. "Don't look at me. He's the one I had to wait for." He said, then walked over to his desk, aware of the glaring eyes Roy had pointed at the back of his head.

Hawkeye was still staring at Roy, making him weak. "Look at the brightside," he said, holding up his folder, "I finished all the papers I had due today."

Hawkeye looked about ready to pull her gun. Roy began to sweat. "Well.. now uh, if you'll excuse me, I have work I need to do." He said, walking into his private office. Hawkeye followed behind him. Roy sat at desk when Hawkeye asked about Edward. "Did you see him yesterday?" She asked, voice more calm then it was a few seconds ago.

"Yes." He replied.

"May I ask what it was about?" Hawkeye said.

Roy nodded, claiming that Ed was simply in town and needed access to some books for research, nothing big. He wasn't about to tell her what was really going on, for he highly doubted Ed would want anybody to know. Hawkeye nodded, then took her leave.

Roy leaned his elbows on top of his desk, chin on top of his hands. _Those boys..._ he thought, _they really do show up with some of the most unusual surprises._


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are they, where are they, where are they..." Ed muttered to himself. He was in the local book store, looking for whatever books he could find on... pregnancy. One of the ladies at the desk noticed him searching, so she walked over to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me?" she asked. Ed looked up at her. "Do you need an help finding books?"

Ed scratched his head. "Umm, yeah.."

"Well, what books are you looking for?" The lady asked with a bright smile. Ed sweat dropped. He couldn't exactly tell her he's pregnant. "Um, well ah.." he started out. "You see, my... girlfriend and I!" he exclaimed, "we're having a baby, and we are clueless on what to do, haha.."

"So you need books on pregnancy and raising a child?" the lady asked. Ed nodded. The lady gave another bright smile. "Certainly! Right this way." She began to walk, and waved for Ed to walk with her.

"Thank you, miss..."

"Bynes," the lady finished, "Miranda Bynes."

"Thank you, miss Bynes." Edward said.

"And you are?" she asked him.

"Edward Elric." he replied.

The lady's eyes went big. "You mean, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric?" Ed nodded. "Oh! I've heard so much about you! You're quite popular here." Ed gave an awkward smile, "yeah.." he said.

They walked up to a small section of books that had to do with anything on doctors and medicine to women and children. It reminded Ed that he'd have to start seeing a doctor here in Central sometime soon.

Miranda pulled out three books. She held two books to Ed and he took them. "Those two books will tell you everything you need to know about pregnancy, and will take you through the months. How far along is your girlfriend?" she asked. "About 2 months." Ed replied. Miranda nodded. "Then you would start on the second chapter. The second book just gives you tips on what to eat, and simple do's and don'ts. And finally, this last book," she held up the third book, "will tell you everything you need to know about about raising children." She handed the book to Ed.

"Thank you again." he said.

Miranda nodded. "Of course! And I have to say, I think it's very sweet of you to be out getting these for your girlfriend. Most boys would find it embarrassing. They have it stuck in their heads, the belief that people would think _they_ are the one's that are pregnant." She laughed. " Honestly.."

Ed just nodded, and made a humming sound.

"Well, lets get these books ready to go for you, yeah?" she asked.

"Okay." Ed replied, with a small smile.

After paying for the books, Ed thanked her again, as she put the books in two bags for him.

He took the bags, then began to walk to the hospital.

_____________________________________

Roy got out of his seat, and grabbed his jacket. It was time for his lunch break. When he walked into his outer office, Havoc and Breda and them, who were already up and ready to leave, looked at Roy, who nodded to them. They all left.

Roy was never a fan of the cafeteria food, so he decide to eat a sandwich somewhere local. He decided he'd have enough time to take a walk, so that's what he did. There was only one thing on his mind, and I think you can guess what that is, or, who that was. Ed.

"What even led us to this situation?" he asked himself. He didn't remember the sex, but he did remember everything before it. He remembered walking into a bar, looking for either a woman or man to have a one night stand with. Roy wouldn't say he's gay, but he's definitely bi. His little crush on Hughes proved as much, but Hughes never thought of Roy that way. He was too much in love with Gracia, a woman. Roy doesn't hate Gracia, he never did, but at the time, he was a bit envious. Roy can't say for sure that he loved Hughes, but his feelings for him were definitely more than friendship.

His feelings faded though when Hughes and Gracia got married. He was able to accept the fact that he wanted her, and not him. Roy never told Hughes he was bisexual. He didn't have too. Hughes wasn't stupid, and even confronted Roy about it, telling Roy that it didn't bother him. You like who you like. Roy was grateful to have had a friend like him.

But anyway, back to Ed. He remembered seeing a blond in a ponytail sitting at the bar. It didn't occur to him that it could be Ed, but as he got closer, he realized that it indeed, was. "Is this seat taken?" he remembered asking. As attractive as Ed looked to Roy, he had no intentions to get into the younger's pants. Of course he didn't. He was once his young, bratty, subordinate. He's known the kid since he was 12. The fact that Roy found him attractive was already freaking him out. Instead, they just talked, but actually talked. Edward's mouth was still there, but overall it was a fine chat. Ed told him a few things about his travels while Roy told Ed about his promotion, and they even talked a bit about Roy's crew, and Ed told him how Alphonse was doing, but the more they talked, the more drinks they drank. He remembered taking Ed back to his hotel room, walking, not driving. Ed invited him to stay, and the last thing he remembered before waking up naked in his bed was a heated kiss.

His thoughts were interrupted when he reached a small, family owned, sandwich place. It was called "Town House Subs". When he walked in, there were circular tables standing and booths against the wall, and across from the door was the desk were you order. He walked up and was greeted by a girl who looked to be 15 years old. Her name is Emily. "Welcome back, General!" she said, smiling. Roy managed to come here at least 3 times a week, not including weekends. It was always his go-to place for lunch when he had the time. Roy nodded at Emily, and smiled back. "Welcome back indeed." he said.

"The usual?" she asked.

"Yes, please." said Roy.

Roy's usual was an spicy Italian sandwich, which consisted of ham, salami, pepperoni, pepper jack cheese, yellow peppers, tomatoes and lettuce, and spicy italian sauce, all inside white bread. It also consisted of an apple for the side dish, and water to drink.

"Coming right up!" she said, as she wrote his order down. She hung the order up with a clothes pin, then handed Roy a number. "When this number is called, your order is ready." she said. Roy nodded a thanks.

"It's good to see you again." he said.

Emily nodded. "Good to see you, too."

Roy walked over to an unoccupied booth, and sat down, waiting for his number to be called. After 5 minutes of waiting, they called number 19. Roy walked up to grab his tray of food, bringing it back to his spot.

Once he finished eating, he walked out and noticed a head blond hair across the street. He immediately recognized him as Ed. He looked side to side for any cars, and when he saw none coming, he crossed the road over to him. "Fullmetal!" he yelled.

Ed stopped walking, and turned when his name was called, but frowned when he saw Mustang. "I've already told you, it's not 'fullmetal' anymore."

"Right," said Roy, scratching the back of his head, "sorry."

They both kind of just, looked at each other, until Roy broke the silence. "Where are you headed?" he asked. Ed made a face.

"The doctors... since I'll be staying here for while, I need to inform someone on my situation." Edward replied. Roy nodded. He wanted to ask if Ed had thought about his offer at all, but didn't want to sound pushy. "I walk with you." he said, instead.

Ed looked at him and frowned, again. "I don't need an escort, Mustang."

"No, you don't. But I am the father, so I'd say it's important I be there for these things." said Roy.

"You mean one of the fathers." Ed told him. "I'm a man too, as I'm pretty sure you've noticed."

Roy smirked, and ended the awkward atmosphere when he said, "With those looks and your height? I'd say people would believe you're the woman in this relationship."

There was no rant, but Ed was definitely red in anger. "You really want to start something with me, you bastard with a god-complex?" he breathed. "What would you even call this... relationship, anyway?" he asked.

Roy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe a friendship, if you'd like to see it as one. After all, I see us spending more time together with the baby coming along."

Ed scoffed. "You and I aren't friends."

"I don't know." Roy said once again. "I'd figure working with each other on the Promised Day might've changed your mind. It did mine. Though I don't know if I'd be able to call you a close friend, I'd still consider you a friend."

Ed's eyes rose a tiny bit. Ed would be lying if he said he hated the bastard... Well, it's true that he hates him, but he doesn't actually hate him, if you know what I mean. If anything, Ed felt in debt to the man, after everything he's done for him and Alphonse in the past. Despite how much of a bastard he was, Ed does trust him, but he'd never admit it out loud. "Yeah, maybe I could see you as a friend." Ed said.

"Then there we go." said Roy. "I believe we need to get you to the doctors."

Ed nodded. "Right."

They started walking in a silence, until Roy asked, "What's with the bags?"

Ed looked down at his left hand, the one holding the plastic bags. "Just a few books on this pregnancy thing." he told him. I need all the help I can get... he thought. Ed looked at Roy and finally noticed he was in uniform, and not in his office.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" he asked.

 _Shit_... Roy thought. In all honesty, he forgot all about work when he saw Ed.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll have to give Hawkeye a call once we're there. We're five minutes away, so there's no point in turning around now." Roy said.

"Fine, but if you get shot, it's your own fault." Ed joked.

"Of course." was Roy's reply.

They walked through the doors of the hospital and over to the front desk to a woman with brown hair pulled up into a pony tail. She was an average weight, and wore glasses. Ed took the papers he had from Resembool, tucked in his jacket pocket, out. "I'm Edward Elric, and I need to see a doctor for a pregnancy." he said. Mustang stood behind him. The Lady asked where the woman carrying the baby was. "That would be me." Ed told her. She pushed up her glasses, clearly not believing him. Ed handed her the papers. "These papers are from a town called Resembool, and should be enough to convince you." Ed told her.

The lady took her time going through the papers, looking over each carefully. She later set the papers down and picked up the phone. "Can you please send Dr. Frazier to the front desk? I have an Edward Elric here who needs his assisstance." she asked into the phone. She got a reply, but niether Ed nor Roy could hear. The woman nodded to whoever's response, saying thank you, then hung up the phone. Looking over to them, she said, "Dr. Frazier will be here shortly." She then handed the papers back to Ed. "You may take a seat over in the waiting area."

After waiting for a good five minutes, a man with a large white coat and black glasses came to the room. He was taller than Roy, but his hair was as dark as his. Mabye a shade lighter. He began to talk to the woman at the front desk, the same woman who called him. After a few minutes of talking, he walked over to the two.

"Which one of you would be Edward Elric?" he asked.

"That would be me." Ed said, both him and Roy standing.

The man walked up to him, and held out his hand. "I'm doctor Charles Frazier."

Ed shook his hand. When they dropped hands, Dr. Frazier looked over to Roy, who was standing on Ed's left. "And you are?" he politley asked.

"Roy Mustang." he replied, also shaking his hand. The doctor looked up and down his uniform, acknowledging that he is a part of the military. "Follow me." he then said.

They followed him into a small room at the end of the hall. Walking in, there was a bed with white sheets and pillows, with machines and monitors set on the right of the bed. There was also a tray that connected to the bed, but it currently sat on the side. On the other side of the room were two small, but comfortable, chairs.

"This is one of our pregnancy rooms." The docter informed them. "If you both would please take a seat."

They both nodded, then sat on the two chairs across the room. Ed sat his bags of books down by his feet as the doctor began. "So I've been informed of a male pregnancy." he said, looking over at Ed, who nodded. "Yes, Dr. Frazier. I have the papers from Resembool, my hometown, to prove as much."

Ed took the papers out of his pockets again, giving them to Dr. Frazier. "If you would please give a vocal report on how this happened?" He asked with a commanding, yet gentle, voice. While Dr. Frazier took a seat on the bed, Ed nodded. "Of course." he replied.

Ed explained to him what alchemy was, before giving the doctor the basic outline of what he told Roy. When he began to talk about the portal and truth, however, the doctors face clearly said that he didn't believe him, so Roy stepped in. "The portal is real, Dr. Frazier. You are not an alchemist, so it would be hard for you to understand. I've seen the portal, as well as truth, myself." he stated, in a voice that clearly said he wasn't fooling anyone. Dr. Frazier nodded to him, then motioned Ed to continue. Ed was a bit annoyed that Mustang stepped in, but pushed it aside... for now.

After telling about the portal, he talked about Izumi, and what she gave up that made it possible for him to gain. Dr. Frazier listened to every word. He wasn't big on alchemy, but there was something in the young mans eyes that told the doctor not to question him. Not only that, but he was holding papers filled with test results. The doctor nodded, then said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to keep these papers for now."

"Of course." Ed said.

Dr. Frazier nodded. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"Going into the second month I believe." Ed replied.

Dr. Frazier looked over to Roy. "Is it safe to assume that he is the father?" he nodded towards Roy.

Ed nodded. "Y-yeah..." he said, feeling awkward.

Dr. Frazier began to write some notes down. "Tomorrow I'd like to run some tests. If your going into two the second month then you're baby should be starting to develop fingers and toes, as well as some tiny facial features." Ed nodded. Even though he'd rather not be in this position, the fact that somebody, another human, was living, growing, inside him, just amazed him. To think that humans were capable of doing this, it was, what did he call it before? Awesome.

"When it comes time to deliver, of course, we'll have to do a c-section. Should I explain or are you familier on what that is?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much, the baby will be delivered through a surgical incision in the abdomen and uterus... one of those things I don't necesarily have." he said.

The doctor nodded. "Correct, but don't worry too much. I promise to figure everything out. "

Dr. Frazier looked at the two, then pushed up his glasses. "This is my first time since becoming a doctor that I've been this surprised, though it may not look it."

"Thank you for your help and for taking it well. I thought you'd throw us out, calling me a freak or somthing along the lines." Ed told him.

"Of course not. Life is strange, and strange things happen. Doesn't mean you're strange, or odd, or a freak." he smiled. "I'm sort of glad to be working with someone different for a change. You two seem to make a fine couple, and I'm sure the baby will have a healthy, happy life. Despite how this happened."

Both Ed and Roy's eyes went big with the mention of 'couple'. Then Ed started laughing. "Me... and him..." Ed said, in-between laughs, "...a couple?"

The doctor looked generally confused. "You mean, you two aren't together?" he asked.

Roy got over his shock and said, "You really think I'd want to be in a relationship with a pipsqueak like him?"

Ed stopped his laughing, then sharply turned to Roy. "Why do you insist on calling me small?! I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm almost as tall as you are."

"Key word, 'almost'." Roy waved his hand above Ed's head. "So close, yet so far away." he said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well I wouldn't want to be in a relationship with an old man like you either. Bastard." said Ed.

"Old man? I'm hardly old, Edward." Roy said.

"Yup. Keep telling yourself that, but compared to me, your energy level is running dry." Ed told him.

Dr. Frazier just watch the two go at, then silently left the room.

_____________________________________

Roy opened his office door, only to be eye to eye with the barrel of a gun.

"Sir, care to explain exactly where you've been? Lunch ended three hours ago." Hawkeye commanded. Roy never did call her, did he?

"Something important came up." he said, intending to leave it at that, but wasn't so lucky when the gun came closer.

"Care to explain how 'important' it was?" she asked.

"It's nothing that concerns you." he stated firmly, not missing the brief hurt on the Lieutenant's face. If it were anything else, of course he'd tell her, but this was different. He wasn't going to say anything without Ed's permission.

"I assure you, I was not messing around. I was out for a legitimate reason." he stated seriously. Hawkeye put her gun down.

"Just be lucky nobody important came looking for you. And next time, be sure to give me a heads up, sir." she said to Roy.

Roy nodded. "Of course."

He walked to his desk, then sat down to do his work.

_____________________________________

After taking his longer than usual lunch break with Ed, he stayed a longer period of time to catch up. Once he got a good amount a paperwork done, he grabbed the last two folders he failed to finish, and left. It was late, around 11:00 at night, when he finally walked out of the building. He didn't have to be in tomorrow, so he'd have plenty of time to finish at home.

When he got home, he changed out of his uniform, leaving on his boxers. He pulled a plain white t-shirt out of his closet, and put it on. He sat on his bed, then reached over to his alarm clock. He set the time to 10:00 A.M. He was suppose back at the hospital with Ed tomorrow at noon, but he wanted time for a quick shower. He never liked to take showers at night, because then his hair would be all greasy in the morning.

He got under the covers, and laid down. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about this situation. It seemed to be getting more real, him having a child, and not just with anyone. He was having his first child with Edward Elric. The determind 12 year old he watched grow up.

That thought made him uneasy. He indeed first met Ed when he was 12. Even though Ed was 18 now, would he be considered a pedophile? No. he thought. I didn't have any sexual thoughts about Ed until that night at the bar.

Roy thought about the comment Dr. Frazier made about them being a couple. He began to have some 'What if?' thoughts. Although he couldn't ever see it happening, he found himself to be... okay with it? The thought didn't exactly unnerve him, but even so, him and Ed being romantic? Yeah right. He'd rather settle for the friendship slowly forming.

______________________________________

Back in his hotel room, Ed sat on his bed looking over the books he'd gotten at the library. After him and Mustangs little insult fight, he had gotten papers and information, like phone numbers and such, on Dr. Frazier. He was suppose to meet him tomorrow at noon. Mustang mentioned that he didn't have to be in his office, so he'll come along.

Ed was fine with Mustang wanting to be a part of this, but he also felt a little uneasy with it. It's Mustang after all. He remembered the doctor thinking they were a couple. It was ridiculous, and it bothered Ed to think that people would assume that. It's not that Mustang was a bad looking guy, in fact, Ed did find him very attractive. But that was it. Just attraction, nothing more, right? I mean, Edward Elric and Roy Mustang... together? He just couldn't see it. That being said, somthing about the thought of being with him made Ed feel weird inside. He pushed the feeling the away, and looked around his hotel room. His thoughts went back to Mustang, again, and his offer.

He decided that if Mustang wants to be invloved, then maybe he should move in with him. Just until the baby is born, and he can find his own place. He also needs to consider getting a job. He only has enough money at the moment to pay for another week in his hotel room. Plus, when he moves in with Mustang, he doesn't want to just sit there. He wants to be able to repay him somehow. _Heh_.. he thought... _even now, I'm still getting myself into debt with him_.. The thought annoyed him. It seemed that whenever he needed help, dare he admit it, Mustang was there to give it to him.

Ed decided to talk to him about moving in when they meet at the doctors tomorrow at noon. It was too late to call Alphonse, so he got under the covers and went to sleep, planning to call Al in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so... no more promises. Sorry this took so long to write. To be honest, I'm not sure how I feel about this story at the moment, and I'm contemplating on rather I should re-write it or not. It's early in the story, so I don't know if it's really necessary or not, so I'm going to leave that up to you all, if that's okay.
> 
> Thank you those who have reviewed/favorited/followed this story. I really do appreciate it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or FMA:B or any of its characters.

_Chapter 6_

Ed woke up around 10. The first thing he did was go straight to the toilet, vomiting. ' _Damn_ _these_ _symptoms_.. _._ ' He thought. He brushed his teeth before taking a quick shower. He then changed into the clothes he usually wore these days. A white dress shirt with a black vest, black trousers and shoes, and a long brown jacket with a dark brown hood. Basically what he wore when he first saw Mustang again. Ed felt he was getting too old for the leather pants and red jacket. He even felt too old for the braid. It just looked silly to him now, so instead he did the high ponytail. Aunt Pinako mentioned that he was starting to look like Hohenheim, but lets not get into his feelings about that.

Once dressed and ready, he decided to call Alphonse. He promised to call him last night and never did, so he's probably worried.

The phone rang 4 times until a female voice came from the other end. "Rockbell Automail Services, this is Winry Rockbell speaking."

"Hey, Win. It's Ed."

"Ed!" Winry said in a giddy tone. "It's great to speak with you. How's Central?"

"Same as its always been, I guess. How's the business going?" he asked.

"Things are staying pretty busy. Lots of new faces." she told him. "I have to say, its nice that the people I help actually take care of their automail, unlike some people. They understand the hard work I've put into it."

Ed was annoyed. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Anyway, is Alphonse around?"

"No, actually. I made him go to the store, but I'll let him know you called as soon as he gets back, okay?" Winry said.

"Gotcha." Ed replied. There was a slight pause before someone spoke again.

"Hey Ed..." she said, and though nobody could say for sure, one could make a guess that she was twirling her finger around the phone cord as she spoke. "How long do you plan to be gone for?"

"It'll be longer than I originally thought. Sorry Win, but I think it might be a while before I come back." he said.

You could hear the disappointment in her voice when she replied with a simple "oh." Hearing that, Ed said without thinking-

"You could always come visit Central, you know."

Ed then face palmed. No, you idiot, bad idea... he thought.

"You know, I think that'd be nice. I'd love to see Gracia and little Elicia again!" she said happily, "And you, of course. I miss you, you know."

"Yeah, you too."

He could already see the smile on her face when he heard how happy she was. He remembered the conversation he had with Al the other day, and him assuming he had feelings for her. Ed wasn't stupid. He knew Winry felt something for him, and at some point, he will have to let her down easy. Truth knows he does not want that day to come.

Eventually, the conversation came to an end. Ed promised to call again before he went to bed. Once they said their goodbyes, Ed headed towards the hospital.

* * *

 

"Mustang!" he exclaimed as he walked into the building.

Roy waved to him.

"You're already here?" Ed asked.

"Why so surprised?"

"I just kind of assumed you'd be late."

Roy frowned. "Well sorry to disappoint. And you don't have to call me 'Mustang' anymore. 'Roy' is fine."

Why did Ed feel a need to blush at the thought of saying his first name? He turned his head. "That's okay. I'm more use to 'Mustang'."

Roy sighed, failing to notice the slight red on Ed's cheeks. "Okay. Whatever you're more accustomed to is fine."

Ed turned back to look straight at him. "In that case, 'Bastard' should do just fine then." he said with a smirk.

Roy brought his hand to his chin, as if he was in thought. "If that's how its going to be, then I suppose 'Beansprout' will suit you well."

"Why you-"

"Coming up with pet names already?" came a voice.

"Dr. Frazier!" Ed exclaimed.

He gave a short wave. "Yo. Are you two done or should I wait?"

Ed blushed, _again_. "C-coming."

Ed and Roy followed Dr. Frazier into a different room than the previous one yesterday. This room had more advanced technology. Dr. Frazier motioned for Edward to lay down on the bed.

"Are you familiar with what an ultrasound is?" he asked.

Ed nodded.

"So you know how this works?"

Ed nodded again. He did this in Resembool.

Dr. Frazier smiled. "Good."

The doctor put on some gloves, then picked up the gel that sat on a table by the bed. He squeezed some of the gel onto his hand whiled Ed lifted up his shirt.

Roy just watched as he spread the gel onto Ed's stomach.

With his other hand, Dr. Frazier turned on the machine, then grabbed the transducer. "Here we go." he said.

He started to rub the transducer around his stomach, the baby being revealed on the sonogram.

Roy's eyes widened. Having a baby suddenly became more real to him.

"There's your baby. Looks like their head is starting to take shape." Dr. Frazier informed in.

Ed looked at the screen, then looked over towards the other side of the bed, where Roy stood above him. Ed couldn't help be notice the look in his eyes, and that's when he realized something, this was Mustangs first time seeing the baby. "Mustang?" he questioned.

Roy looked down at him. "Sorry, it's just... thats... our baby."

Ed couldn't help but appreciate the word 'our'.

He nodded. "Yeah. It is."

Dr. Frazier smiled at them. "Do you two need a moment?"

Ed nodded.

Dr. Frazier handed Ed the transducer. "I'll be outside." he said, closing the door.

Ed turned back to Roy. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I think I'm starting to realise just how real this is."

"You know, it's not too late to back out." Ed told him.

Roy shook his head. "No way. I'm here to stay."

Ed gave a slight smile before turning back to look a the sonogram.

"What about you?" Roy asked. "What are you thinking right now."

"I can't say for sure. I think I feel myself getting more adjusted to having a baby each day. But..."

"...but?" Roy urged.

Ed looked down. "I'm scared... What if something goes wrong?"

Ed felt a hand rest softly on his shoulder. He looked up towards Roy.

Roy spoke to him softly. "Don't think like that, okay? I know this situation isn't ideal, but everything's going to be fine." he told him, although he knew nothing could be promised.

Ed just nodded.

There was a silence for a few minutes, while Ed and Roy looked at the screen.

They both heard the door open, and in walked Dr. Frazier. He smiled at the two of them. "Lets finish this up, shall we?"

* * *

 

The cold wind blew as they walked side by side down the street. Roy pulled the collar of his military jacket up more towards his chin. "It's starting to get cold out, isn't it?" he said. Ed agreed.

"Have you thought anymore on my offer about staying at my place?" Roy asked.

Ed slightly turned his head to him. "Yeah, actually. I have."

"And?"

"I think I'm going to take you up on that offer. If you can handle me." he smirked.

"I've had to deal with you for years, I think I can manage." Roy said.

Ed sighed. "I don't know, Mustang. Don't you think it'd be weird living with your former subordinate? One you use to hate."

Roy frowned at the word 'hate.'

"I've never once hated you, Edward."

Ed scoffed. "You sure acted like you did."

"Not my fault you were such a brat."

Ed stopped walking. "Hey!"

Roy kept going, looking over his shoulder. "You know it's true." he smirked.

Ed mumbled what could only be heard as 'bastard', before catching up to him.

"So... about this whole moving in thing..." Ed started.

"Hm?"

"Like, when?" Ed asked.

"Well," Roy said, "I think the sooner the better. I have to get going to the office, but I should be done around 7 tonight. We can get you settled in tonight or wait till the morning. That's up to you."

"I only have a couple bags. I could just come by the office tonight, if thats okay with you. It gives me an excuse to see everyone again before I start showing." Ed said. He'd hate to admit it, but he missed Hawkeye and the rest of the crew.

Roy gave a soft smile. "Sounds like a plan."

Ed's stomach gave a little flutter when he saw his smile. He rested his hand onto his belly. _What_ _the_ _fuck_...? he thought.

"You okay?" Roy asked.

"Uh, yeah. Probably just one of those weird symptoms again." he said.

* * *

 

7 came before he knew it. Ed stood, bags in hand, in front of the Central Command Center, a place he'd never thought he'd end up at again. Ed gave a deep breath before walking towards the doors.

He caught eyes with one of the female officers.

Her eyes widened. "Are you... Edward Elric?"

Ed sweat dropped. "The one and only." he said. "Just here to visit some old friends."

She bowed. "O-of course!"

"Th-thats not necessary..."

"Sorry! I'll leave you to your visit." she blushed, before quickly walking away.

Ed gave a nervous laugh. "That was awkward..." he mumbled to himself.

"Edward!" exclaimed a voice.

Ed looked over to his right, know exactly who that voice belonged to. "Lieutenant Hawkeye!" he said.

"It's Colonel, now."

"Right, sorry." he smiled sheepishly.

She waved it off. "How have you been?" she asked him.

"Pretty busy lately. And what about you? Still keeping the bastard in line?"

She smirked. "If I don't, then who will? Why the bags?"

"Um..." Ed wasn't sure if Mustang really wanted people to know about their arrangement. Ed wasn't even sure if he himself wanted people knowing. "Staying at a hotel nearby. Central Command was on the way, so I thought I'd dropped by and say hi." he lied, well, he didn't completely lie.

Hawkeye smiled. "In that case, follow me. I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you."

They walked down the hall before coming to two big doors, which opened up to the outer office. Everyone was sitting at their desks, finishing up their work. Ed sat his bags down.

Fuery was the first to notice the two. "Ed!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked up.

"H-hey... been a while." Ed timidly said. There was a small pause before Breda spoke.

"Oh! Shorty, you're back!" he exclaimed.

Ed gave a murderous glare. "Watch it, Breda."

Breda laughed. "Yup, that's definitely you!"

Soon enough, Breda, Havoc, Fuery, and Falman were all circling around him. Words of 'welcome back' and 'good to see you' bounced around the room.

"Glad to see you're walking again, Havoc." Ed said. And he truly was happy.

"Thanks. Took me while, but I feel as good as new, thanks Marcoh and the boss." he said, pointing over his shoulder to the main office.

"Speaking of the old bastard, shouldn't he be done by now." Ed impatiently asked.

"Just about. Probably has one or two papers to sign. Why? Since when are you so eager to see him?" Havoc asked.

"I-its not that." he said.

Havoc waved it off. "Right, right."

Sooner or later the doors opened, and out walked the man himself.

He and Ed looked at each other. "So you're the root of all this noise, huh?" Roy said.

Havoc laughed.

After about an hour of catching up, everyone slowly left one by one, making Ed promise to see them again. It soon got to the point where it was just Roy and Ed left in the room together.

"So," Roy looked over to him, "shall we get going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review/favorite/follow and so on! (Btw, I'm not entirely sure if this pregnancy stuff is accurate, so if anyone sees that its not, please let me know!)


End file.
